


Drowning, Sleeping, Waking

by Lori_Cifera



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Consensual Possession, Demon Shane Madej, Demonic Possession, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, come on where are all my possession kink fics at!!?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori_Cifera/pseuds/Lori_Cifera
Summary: Ryan tensed at the presence shifting in his mind. It felt like it noticed and stilled, suddenly cautious. Or perhaps, like a predator, readying itself to leap-Ryan took a deep breath.“Shane?”





	Drowning, Sleeping, Waking

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote this taking place in my long fic Even if I never left your side (I shall return to you) but it turned out to not actually fit in there. Some of the world-building parts (certainly my ideas of the nature of demon!shane) are similar but apart from it... Just some PWP.  
> Shane fucked up in some way and lost his physical form, good luck there was a certain someone to invite him in.
> 
> Please don't show this to the boys please

Ryan tensed at the presence shifting in his mind. It felt like it noticed and stilled, suddenly cautious. Or perhaps, like a predator, readying itself to leap-

Ryan took a deep breath.

“Shane?”

The answer came, one single word echoing in his brain.

_**Yes?** _

Breath caught in Ryan's throat. It wasn't like hearing him, not even like inner monologue.

It was something that vibrated in his very being and yet it was unmistakably _Shane_ in some way he couldn't even explain.

Maybe it was the intimacy, his own mind suggested, oddly enough. The relief his friend was still there.

He could feel the thing -Shane -he reminded himself, reaching forward, like a feeling of a presence pouring behind his eyes.

_**I'm here.** _

Ryan's dick twitched.

**_A-ah_. _Um_.**

Ryan lifted his hand to his face as if he could hide behind it from the person in his fucking brain.

“Um indeed.”

Suddenly without warning a feeling of coldness spread from behind his eyes, filling up his body like it was a vessel and nothing more, a clay pot taking in water- Ryan opened his mouth in a gasp.

It came out more like a moan.

**_Oh fuck, sorry_.**

And it was gone, the feeling of being embraced, no enveloped _,_ missing. Ryan lifted a hand to his chest. It was dry. He could have sworn he had been submerged in water-

“What the fuck was that?”

 _ **I thought it'd- that it'd help.**_ Shane's tone, for the lack of a better word, was apologetic. _**A cold shower- in a way. It uh- didn't?**_

Ryan's heart beat to the fear and anxiety but to his shock he realized it wasn't him.

Not just him.

The demon that had taken refuge in his soul was _afraid._

Terrified.

“It. It had the opposite effect. Yes.”

Ryan shifted on the bed, his cock rubbing against his pants.

**_Sorry_ . **

“Did you- what was that?” Ryan asked, sitting still, suddenly feeling like he had to be careful. If he said or did something wrong he could ruin everything before he even really understood what he had to lose.

**_It was my- I guess you could say it was my essence. I thought it'd help. Sorry. I won't do it again_ . **

“Could you? Was that you trying to take control of me?”

**_No. It could have been. But I wasn't trying to_ . **

They sat in the silence.

_**Would you want me to?** _

The question was quiet, like a whisper in his mind.

Ryan nodded. “A bit.”

He was terrified. And yet he had to know.

**_Tell me if you want me to stop_ . **

Ryan could tell there was something behind his eyes, something that was moving slowly now. Not like a predator. More like a wild and frightened animal.

“Come on. I trust you. I can't believe I'm inviting a demon into myself and he is just hesitating.” He let out a laugh. “Inviting a demon right into my heart.”

Cold water flooded his mouth and when it opened it wasn't him who spoke. “Not just heart, baby.”

It was Ryan's voice. Technically. But the tone and cadence and the way his lips were pulled into a smirk were pure Shane, his gestures filtered through Ryan's body.

Ryan watched his arm move, helpless to do anything to stop it. Even if he wanted to.

The presence retreated from his mouth.

_**Your dick. I'm talking about your dick-** _

Ryan licked his lips, being given back the full control of his tongue. But not arms that were hovering at the waistband of his pajama bottoms.

“Yeah. Go on.”

He watched Shane use his hands to pull his cock free and run his hands on it experimentally. The sight and feel of his own hand on his cock was at once familiar and so _wrong_ in a way that excited him.

“Can you feel it?” Ryan asked. “Talk to me.”

_**I can feel it, yes.** _

“Let me- give me control of my left hand.”

Shane relinquished control as requested and Ryan moved the hand to his asshole, slipping a finger in.

 _**You like that?** _Shane asked, curiosity evident in his presence.

“Yeah.”

Ryan pulled control away from his arms, leaving Shane in control.

The demon stumbled, before getting to it. He resumed his pace.

**_Come on Ry I want to hear you moan_ . **

And Ryan did, feeling the possessed arms working on himself. He imagined Shane in his own body, running his fingers on his own cock. Demon or no he must have had practice wanking off. However Shane didn't have much experience when it came to doing anal, he noted. There was certainly enthusiasm though, he was willing to give him that.

 _**You could guide me,** _ Shane remarked. _**It sounds like you know full well what you like. I want you to have good time**_ **.**

“Nah. I want you to put some effort into- into it.”

_**Oh I will. Once I get my human body back I will want to fuck you.** _

“Hmmm.”

_**Push my dick deep into you. If you can take it I want to be inside you in so many ways.** _

“I'm gonna hold you onto that promise.” Ryan could almost feel Shane's presence behind him, his physical body, his stubble scratching against his cheek. And he wondered if this was from all those times he had wanked off to imagining just that. But nothing could have prepared him for this. That their first time would be this absurd, and bizarre and intimate, and _right._

_**I want to feel you closer. Can I come with you?** _

“Of course-”

He felt the demon rush into his body like a dam had broken. Eagerly filling his body, hungrily rushing into his feet, his finger tips, his cock, and he came.

They came.

Ryan could feel Shane in their shared ragged breaths and for a moment they felt fully united as one.

“That was. Okay.” Ryan wasn't sure which one of them had spoken.

Shane retreated into the back of his mind as Ryan stood up shakily. He showered and changed into clean pajamas with the presence in his mind quiet.

He slipped under the covers.

“Shane?”

_**Yes?** _

“No just. Making sure you're still here. And okay.”

The feeling of fondness radiated through Ryan. _**I want to try something.** _

“Oh?”

**_I don't know if I can make it pleasant for you. So tell me if it feels bad and I'll stop_.**

“I trust you.”

Once more Ryan could feel the demonic essence filling him up, slowly and gently this time, building up into his chest.

Ryan opened his mouth, panic rising in himself. He couldn't breathe-

Shane stopped.

_**Do you want me to pull away?** _

“No.”

Ryan tried to relax and nodded. “Go on.”

_**Breathe. In and out. There's nothing in your lungs. Imagine floating in water.** _

“Like a lily pad...”

_**Yes.... Gently in the water...** _

Ryan focused on breathing as the feeling of being fully submerged took over him.

_**How do you feel?** _

“Weird. Not in a bad way. It feels like- In one of those sensory deprivation tanks.”

**_Okay_.**

“But it's you, so... It's good.”

He could still feel the bed under his back but the overwhelming feeling of drifting away in water was pushing at his senses. Ryan wasn't sure but it felt like he didn't quite get the meaning of this. It felt intimate in a way the earlier sex hadn't-

**_This is who I am_.**

“Oh.”

**_Before I ever took on the body and name of Shane Madej. I was a feeling of- being pulled underwater_.**

“It feels good.” Ryan closed his eyes. “You feel good.”

He could feel the other mind in him curl up into a ball in his chest as they drifted to sleep.

_**Thank you.** _

 


End file.
